


Sweep Dreams

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Other, This is short but it's at least cute, gender neutral reader, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: You'd been sleeping like shit lately, and it becomes more and more apparent as it gets harder and harder to do your chores around the abbey. But at least someone's looking out for you.
Kudos: 15





	Sweep Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Damien. : )

You’d been so low energy lately. Every chore was just… so hard to finish. You weren’t even depressed, necessarily, just…  _ tired.  _ You weren’t sleeping all that well, you had aches and pains that kept you up, or worse,  _ woke _ you up… it was just… too much.   
  
So as you were lazily sweeping up in the hallways by the Ghouls’ dorms, early one morning, you expected to be alone. You’d gotten a four hour head start on your chores, usually starting at ten, but it was just after six… no one should be awake. They all slept late, save for Mountain, but he’d already been long gone when you got here. 

A door clicked closed, but you looked down the halls and saw nothing moving, so you just… sighed softly and kept sweeping up the same bit of dirt you’d been pushing around for the last ten minutes. Your forehead came to rest on the broom’s handle as you dozed off a bit…   
  
“Oh, shit, new hallway decoration. Sleeping Sibling of Sin. Wonder how much that cost ol’ Copia.” a voice sounds, and it snaps you back to the waking world, eyes being met with a black shirt until the moved up to…   
  
Swiss. That… was odd.   
  
You let out a loud yawn, one he cocks an eyebrow at, almost seeming impressed, before you ask “What’re you doin’ awake? I never see you til… uh… a’least noon…”   
  
The Multighoul entirely ignores your question, reaching one hand out to rest on your shoulder in an attempt to steady you as you swayed back and forth. The look on his face shifts a bit as he asks “Yknow there’s a thing called sleep, right? Have you been doing any of that?”

You shake your head and try to keep your balance, trying to use the broom as a third leg. “Too many thin’s… keepin’ me up… hard to sleep…” you mumble in response. His free hand comes to pull the broom out of your grip, leaning it against the wall and using  _ both _ hands to steady your shoulders. That doesn’t end up working out well, though, seeing as you have nowhere to lean now but forward, into him, and…   
  
A quiet  _ pap _ hit the hallway as you flopped onto Swiss’ chest, and in a moment of tired stupidity, you slurred out “Huuuuuug tiiiimeeee….” as you swung your arms up to wrap around him loosely. You were expecting him to just sit there awkwardly, but you feel the shift as he shrugs and laughs “Alright, hug time.”   
  
The Multighoul wraps his arms around you as well, resting his chin on the top of your head as he started to match the swaying you’d been doing previously. He was  _ warm, _ and he smelled  _ so good _ … you let out a doofy laugh into him and start to doze off again, being practically rocked to sleep by the Ghoul holding you.    
  
He catches a bit of a yawn from you and looks down, snickering as he says “Alright you, c’mon. You can’t sleep in the hallway.” You barely process what’s happening as you’re scooped up and carried off somewhere, hearing his footsteps, and then a door opening and closing, and then…  _ bed. _ He put you in a bed.. His bed?   
  
You look up blearily at him as he pulls the blanket up over you, a questioning look on your face. He squints a bit and says “You need to sleep. You’re in my room. Just chill out, alright? I didn’t know where yours was and this was closer.”   
  
He goes to step back, but you grab his wrist through the blanket and force out “‘nuggle… wi’me….” You just barely manage to keep your eyes open to watch him consider his options, eventually shrugging again and replying “You’re the boss.”   
  
Once he’d gotten into bed and under the covers, you roll over to flop your head on his chest, nuzzling your face into him and hearing him shift around you to get comfortable.    
  
The last thing you hear as you drift into a  _ finally _ restful sleep is “Sleep tight, buddy. Ya fuckin’ need it.”


End file.
